This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for use in simulating operation and control of a railway train. The invention more particularly, but not by way of limitation, relates to an apparatus and method for enhancing the railway train control simulator and method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,283 issued Aug. 9, 1977, and assigned to the assignee of the invention described and claimed hereinbelow, which previously issued patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The need for a railway train simulator and method has been recognized, such as in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,283. This need has, to a degree, been satisfied by a simulator which has been constructed in accordance with the system disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,283 and which has been commercially used for several years. The need has arisen, however, for an enhanced apparatus and method which can be used in the simulation and analysis of the operation and control of a railway train.
One particular need which should be met by such an enhanced apparatus and method is improved interfacing with the equipment operator whereby he or she has greater flexibility in controlling simulations. This flexibility includes improved manual control of the apparatus by the operator, and it also includes providing an ability by which multiple or remote operators can control the apparatus.
Such an enhanced apparatus and method should also provide improved interfacing with the student or other apparatus user. That is, the user should be given both an improved visual picture of the simulation for better conducting the simulation and an enhanced report for better understanding the results of the simulation.
Such an enhanced apparatus and method should also provide improved interfacing with the instructor or evaluator by reporting more information about the simulation.
Such an improved apparatus and method should provide improved interfacing within the apparatus so that the apparatus has greater flexibility from the standpoint of configurations in which it can be connected. This flexibility includes being able to receive multiple simulation inputs and to receive simulation inputs from devices representing different types of simulated equipment. This flexibility also includes having the capability to connect different types of peripherals to receive different types of outputs from the apparatus.